


One More Time

by bakhoe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakhoe/pseuds/bakhoe
Summary: Manga Spoilers!!!Eren remembers (Y/N) and longs for her touch.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: EREN JAEGER|AOT





	One More Time

Eren looked up at the teal girthy trunk of light in front of him, pulsating and throbbing as if it were a vein pumping blood to all the Eldians. He could feel his knees come in contact with the sand-covered area, kneeling for the glowing light as if it were a God. He spread his arms out, palms facing directly in front of him as he let himself fall back to lay against the grainy Earth. He could almost hear every single piece of sand below him mock him with a warm embrace that resembled his lover’s loving touch. 

He couldn’t help but think of that touch again. 

His overwhelmingly green eyes gazed up at the night sky which was littered with glistening stars and glowing paths, his eyes illuminating beneath the scenery. As he watched the galaxy rotate, the galaxy watched him sink and sulk into the pale sand. Yet, all he could think of was how (Y/N) would have loved this, a sight that would have been privileged to be seen and appreciated by her. He held an arm out towards the jewel-littered sky, stretching his fingers as he hoped and wished that her warm cheek would press against his rough palm just  _ one more time _ . To feel her chest rise against his, to listen to her soft breaths next to him, to taste her lips  _ one more time _ . Everything she had to offer, everything about her was something he would willingly use to get drunk, he just craved to feel intoxicated  _ one more time _ . 

Eren closed his eyes and began imagining white, fluffy clouds filled the sky like the day before she died. The day before she was caught in front of Kenny Ackerman, when she was trying to run after Eren being kidnapped. The day before anger built up like a ticking bomb to only detonate for him to become numb. He felt his back press against firm land, the warmth of his dead lover’s embrace absent around his body. The hand lifted to the sky felt a light breeze brush his fingertips, almost kissing all five fingers. 

A heavenly laugh echoed in his mind as the angel beside him giggled. He knew where he was, but it took time for him to open his eyes to face the same clouds his imagination came up with. He lowered his arm to his side, watching the clouds wander by lazily as the music kept playing near his ear. 

Eren turned to face his lover’s blushing face, who was pressed against younger Eren’s chest, her fingers dancing around his brown hair. It was a beautiful sight, almost hypnotic, as she lifted herself up to straddle his waist.  _ So full of life, so innocent, so mature, so understanding, so ahead of her time. _ If he could only relive this moment, a repeated loop, he would. Even if it caused pain-- he would endure it for her. 

Her eyes sparkled in older Eren’s direction as she turned to face the giant wall looming over them, as if she could feel or see his presence. His eyes widened and his heart accelerated, but when she squealed in excitement as Eren’s hands began tickling her, her eyes left Older Eren’s direction. He reached over a hand to his longer hair, twirling it as if (Y/N)’s fingers were twisted around his scalp. Eren knew she would have loved to play with his hair, or tease the beard he could barely grow. He knew that she would love him, and maybe that was enough for him to feel something?

No. It wasn’t enough, Eren knew himself better. The actions that have taken place would have happened with or without her. He would force her to be by his side, and he knew she would be. She was someone who loved those around her with all her heart and loved to be loved, she would hated how he turned to genocide but if he could have her safe, and he would be safe with her, that would be all that mattered. 

He looked up at the sky once again, watching the clouds pass by as he heard the couple lock lips after a cheesy pickup line was muttered by Eren. Older Eren lazily closed his eyes as he listened to the soft ‘ _ I love you _ ’s being uttered between them both. He could feel it all fade away, all the wind, all the sounds, all the solid ground faded away as he was wrapped among his lover’s embrace again. He took his time to open his eyes again, burning the image of his dead lover in his brain before opening to glance at the lonely night sky once again. 

(Y/N). If he could just feel (Y/N)  _ one more time _ . 


End file.
